All For One, One For All
by btamamura
Summary: What if the boys in the Tobita Club were similar to the Three Musketeers?


All For One, One For All  
  
yamitammy  
  
Kuroudo Marume had just finished reading a book written by a famous French novelist called Alexandre Dumas. The book was titled 'The Three Musketeers'. "The more I think about it, Kouya, Jirou, Jin and I are like the musketeers, we stick together no matter what. Kouya is like D'Artagnan, he's the youngest of us, but has a high skill level. Jin reminds me of Athos, quick-tempered, but still very loyal to his friends. Jirou is almost like Porthos, he loves fun, can lose his temper at times and isn't really the brightest bulb in the shop. Finally, I consider myself to be more like Aramis, he's a gentleman, very loyal and a great swordsman. I wonder what it would be like if we were the musketeers?" Kuroudo suddenly felt his eyelids getting heavy-reading for a long time tends to do that to people and 'The Three Musketeers' is one book you find hard to put down. He dozed off and his dream began.  
  
A young boy about eleven years old had just entered the city, over his shoulder was a strap of his gear box which held his inherited Crush Gear- Garuda Eagle. "Yuhya, I will be a great gear fighter, just like you. I will make you proud," the boy said to no one in particular. His name was Kouya Marino. He went straight to the Tobita Clubhouse where three twelve year olds were being scolded for careless gear fights.  
  
"What you three did today was inexcusable. You all know better than to just go and challenge the Mighty Gears team the way you did," the coach, Mr. Takaya Tobita scolded.  
  
"But, it wasn't our fault, Sir. They were the ones who riled us up," the blonde haired boy explained. He was Kuroudo Marume.  
  
"Well, I guess Takeshi was exaggerating a bit. He said that you three just went up to the team and challenged them to a gear fight. You're very lucky no damage was inflicted upon your gear," Takaya said.  
  
A dark haired boy named Kyousuke Jin held out his Crush Gear called Dino Spartan and showed how much damage was inflicted. He frowned. "More damage was inflicted than you know, Sir," he whispered.  
  
"Jin," Kuroudo and the final boy Jirou Oriza whispered.  
  
"See to it that you aren't so careless as to actually fall into a trap like that. Racing Bull and Shooting Mirage could be next. You are dismissed," Takaya said to the boys.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Jirou, Jin and Kuroudo said as they all left the room talking about how lucky they were to be let off without a week's suspension.  
  
Kouya knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Sir, I am Kouya Marino. I've come to join the club."  
  
"Oh, yes, I knew your brother, Kouya. Yuhya was one of the greatest gear fighters in the world you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, Sir."  
  
"Well then, do you have your entrance fee and permission note from your mother?"  
  
Kouya jumped a bit. "Oh no, I left them at home! Sir, if I hurry and get them and bring them back here, will I be able to join the club?"  
  
"Very well, then. I'll give you one day, so I advise you don't get sidetracked."  
  
"Thank-you, Sir," Kouya said as he bowed and hurried out of the door leaving Takaya to consider his decision.  
  
'I hope you improve, young Kouya, your brother was nothing like this.'  
  
Kouya was rushing through the clubhouse until he bumped into the shorter of the boys he saw being scolded. Pieces of Dino Spartan fell to the floor. "Excuse me, I'm very sorry, but I am in a great hurry."  
  
Jin frowned. "You just inflicted more damage to my Crush Gear and all you have to say is 'excuse me'? Boy, I challenge you to a Crush Gear fight at my place at 12:00 noon today. Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Kouya wasn't thinking when he said, "I accept your challenge."  
  
"Very well. Come to my place at this address and don't you dare be late," Jin said as he handed a piece of paper to Kouya. He then went to a corner of the room to start repairing his Crush Gear.  
  
Kouya ran off again, suddenly realising what he accepted the challenge to. 'Oh man, I don't stand a chance against him, unless I use Garuda Eagle.' He bumped into the tallest of the boys he witnessed being scolded earlier. He knocked one of the tall boy's red bean buns onto the floor. He was about to keep running until he felt something grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Hey! You just knocked my bun onto the ground and you're not even apologising? Look here, you lack manners and I feel it is up to me to teach you some. I'm challenging you to a gear fight. Do you accept?"  
  
"I accept!" Kouya replied as he struggled to get out of Jirou's grip.  
  
"Fine then. Meet me back here at 12:30 today and we shall have our gear fight. Don't be late!" Jirou picked up his bun and walked off.  
  
Kouya ran off one more time. 'Great, now I have two gear fights to worry about. I hope Garuda Eagle can handle it.' He stopped suddenly as he noticed the most handsome of the three boys he saw being scolded. The boy was talking with three other boys-one with short black hair named Kazuya Shichigawa, one with wavy brown hair named Hiroshi Washida and the final one with messy brown hair named Mitsuke Ohmori. He saw the blonde haired boy drop a piece of pink paper. 'I'll prove that I have manners by picking that up for him.' Kouya walked over, picked up the piece of paper and tapped on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Kuroudo turned around to face a slightly shorter boy. "Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"Excuse me, you dropped this," Kouya said as he held the piece of paper out.  
  
Kuroudo blushed lightly as he heard his companions chuckle. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken, that doesn't belong to me," he lied. It was his, it was a love letter from a girl he knew but he didn't want the others to know.  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure it is yours."  
  
"I assure you it isn't."  
  
"I saw you drop it."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" He knew he was lying and felt awful for that, but he couldn't tell the other three the truth. He knew they'd be on his back for weeks knowing that he had a crush on a girl he knew.  
  
"Yes and if you aren't happy with that, then I challenge you to a gear fight."  
  
"We can not have one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We can't have one here in front of my companions at least. We'll have it at the abandoned gear arena at 1:00 this afternoon. I surely won't be late so see to it that you aren't as well. I bid you good day," Kuroudo said, addressing all of the present company as he headed home to prepare.  
  
Kouya just realised what he had done-he now had three gear fights in a row to worry about. Could Garuda Eagle handle it?  
  
It was noon. Kouya was at Jin's home, ready to face him in a gear fight. He knocked on the large door which was answered by Jin. "I'm ready."  
  
"Well, at least you bothered to show up. Okay, come in and let's go," Jin said as he allowed Kouya to enter.  
  
When Kouya got inside, he noticed the other two boys Jirou and Kuroudo. "Hey, it's you!"  
  
"Well well, it's the kid with no manners," Jirou said tauntingly. "Jin, don't beat him too badly, I still have to fight him at 12:30."  
  
"Then I'll be fighting him at 1:00 so you'd better take it easy too, Jirou," Kuroudo said in his soft tone.  
  
"I know! Let's take him on at the same time. That way, you guys won't have to shift to your chosen locations. Who would've guessed we'd all be facing the same guy," Jin stated as he took his place in the ring.  
  
"Do you think your gear is strong enough to take him on?" Kuroudo asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm certain Dino Spartan will be able to handle the fight," Jin replied.  
  
Kuroudo and Jirou stepped up next to Jin. They held their Crush Gear ready to fight.  
  
Kouya stepped up to the other side of the ring. He held Garuda Eagle.  
  
"So, the rumours are true, you are Yuhya Marino's little brother. But, let's see if you're as good as your brother," Jirou stated.  
  
"I'll start us off. Gear fighters, set up!" Jin started as everybody got into position.  
  
"Ready...GO!!!" He threw his gear with a side-throw release.  
  
Kuroudo used a spin-side-throw release.  
  
Jirou threw his gear like a baseball pitch.  
  
Kouya used the tornado release.  
  
The four Crush Gear immediately went at it. Jirou, Jin and Kuroudo's gear all worked perfectly to attack Garuda Eagle. Kouya countered a few times with his own attacks.  
  
Suddenly four more gear entered the ring. One was shaped like a chess piece, one was shaped like a racing car, one was shaped like a skateboard and helmet and one was shaped like a billiard ball. "Did you miss us?" a boy with dark eyes asked tauntingly.  
  
Kuroudo faced the boys. "So, you're back. Well, we can't fight you, it is forbidden by our coach."  
  
The first boy, Kishin Okawa, didn't care. He shouted, "Hishoukaku! Attack Dino Spartan! Finish it off!"  
  
Jin closed his eyes as the chess piece gear sped towards his gear, but then he opened his eyes as he heard Kouya shout, "Garuda Eagle, block Hishoukaku's attack!"  
  
"Why did you save my gear?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well, it's because for one thing, it isn't right to destroy somebody else's Crush Gear. Also, it's because we're in the same club," Kouya replied.  
  
Kuroudo faced Kouya, "But, you aren't a member of the Tobita Club," he said before facing the ring and ordering Shooting Mirage to do, "Lightning Flash!" to dodge the gears of Eddie Kobayashi and Satoru Todoroki.  
  
"I'm not a member yet, but I am a member in my heart and I have been since I first wanted to become a gear fighter," Kouya stated. "Jin, I'll take it from here. We are allies, we are not enemies. I can't let your gear get destroyed." He faced the ring and when Dino Spartan drove by, he bent down, picked it up and handed it to his new ally.  
  
The gear fight went on. Kouya, Kuroudo and Jirou along with their Crush Gear-Garuda Eagle, Shooting Mirage and Racing Bull, managed to defeat three of the Mighty Gear team and their gears-Taki and his Aero-Rider, Kishin and his Hishoukaku and Satoru and his Mach Turbo. Only Eddie and his Break-Nine were still in the game, but Eddie was outnumbered. "If you don't wish to have your gear destroyed by a triple attack, then I suggest you forfeit the match," Kouya warned.  
  
Eddie didn't want to admit defeat, but he knew Kouya was right. He nodded and stated, "I forfeit this match, but next time it won't be so easy for you." He picked up his gear then the Mighty Gears team left.  
  
The four allies cheered. "Kouya, since you are going to be a member of the club, then you are now the fourth gear fighter. We shall fight together, so we'll need a motto for all of us," Jin said as he walked over to the taller brunette.  
  
"What should our motto be?" Jirou asked.  
  
"How about 'All for one, one for all', we'll help each other out no matter what the cost and will always be there for each other," Kuroudo suggested.  
  
All four of them put their hands on top of each other's in the middle of their group circle. They nodded and raised their hands in the air shouting, "All for one and one for all!"  
  
Kuroudo woke up as he felt somebody shake him gently. "Oh, it was all a dream," he yawned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well, I dreamt that we were all like the musketeers from out of this novel. Kouya, you were like D'Artagnan, Jirou was like Porthos, Jin, you were like Athos and I was like Aramis."  
  
"Wow, that's a weird dream," Kouya commented.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, you missed practice today," Jirou said to the older of the boys.  
  
"I did? Gee, I guess I got too caught up in my dream to want to wake up," Kuroudo said innocently.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, it happens to us all. Anyway, since practice is over, it's time for us to head home," Jin said as he packed up his Crush Gear called Dino Phalanx.  
  
Kuroudo nodded. Just before he left the clubhouse, he turned to his three team-mates, his three friends, his three allies, his three soul-mates, the three musketeers. "Guys, one more thing. All for one, one for all." He then left with a small smile marking his lips.  
  
"What was that about?" Jirou asked.  
  
"Beats me," Kouya shrugged.  
  
"He must be recovering from his dream, that's the motto of the three musketeers," Jin replied.  
  
Kuroudo heard the converstion from inside. 'All for one, one for all. Remember that we'll always be there for each other and help each other out no matter what the cost.' He headed home, thinking about his dream about 'The Three (Plus One) Tobita Club Musketeers'.  
  
The End  
  
Kuroudo-Bonjour, Kuroudo here. yamitammy is a fan of the three musketeers and it was while she was watching this movie she got the inspiration for this fic. If you think about it, my friends and I are like the musketeers. yamitammy doesn't own Crush Gear Turbo or Alexandre Dumas' 'The Three Musketeers'. Please review, she'd appreciate this. 


End file.
